What would I do without you guys
by XxBreanna Blues Frog DuchampxX
Summary: My name, Sam Chambers. I have an amazing brother chris , and friends. There are eight of us toghether and we just found a comic book store from Santa Carla, things have been weird science it moved and we are going to investigate. Please r&r Xx Bri xX
1. Im late

**Hey everyone this is my first Fan Fic and please R&R just tell me honnestly what you think about it. Just tell me straight up whether you like it or not and why. Sorry about any mistakes and i hope you like it! :)**

**Claimer and Disclsimer:I dont own Stand by me or the Frog bro comics, i do own the plot of this story and the sisters who include (Sam, Rachel, Claire, and Britt) and anybody who pop into the story who arnt in Stand by me or Lost Boys.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Overslept

Sam`s P.O.V.

_Beep beep beep beep. _It was my stupid alarm clock again, I tried to turn it off, but I was only seeing blur due to my eyesight which is poor.

So I quickly reached to my black coke bottle glasses and put them on, I was still getting madder at my clock so i then turned the clock off by punching it. Then I looked at it and it read 8:30 am. The only two words I could think of were oh shit.

I was going to be late, I was going to meet everyone at the tree house at 9:00am, we were going to go to the lake that is over by the Royal River, also by everyone I mean my brother Chris, Gordie, his sister Claire, Teddy and his sister Britt, and Vern with his sister Rachel, and me.

Yea I did say my brother is Chris. Hi, I`m Samantha Chambers, call me Sam though, I'm kid sister to Chris and Eyeball Chambers, but don't mistake Chris or me for a low-life's unlike my brother Eyeball who is a thief, and a real big asshole, he`s part of the gang called the Cobras.

Anyways back to my current situation, I was screwed because I am not a morning person, I needed to take a shower, and then run to the tree house in this 105 degree heat! Uhhg!

After I took my shower I looked for my swim shorts, my fave pair, they are black and purple checkers,( just if you wondered I prefer boy stuff to girls, I hate bikinis except the tops I always wear) I found them and quickly put them on then a bikini top then covered with my black tank top to match my glasses and swim shorts, I never could forget my dog tag that I had straitened over my top, I never ever took it off.

I then grabbed a towel and ran out the door at 8:54am, I ran passed the other houses then cut over to main street passed Gordie`s newly favored comic book shop that just moved here from Santa Carla, it was called The Frog Bro Comics, I then wanted to check it out but I told my self later, I only had 4 minuets till 9.

I then cut into the ally way behind the comic shop where there was two locked up bikes I kept running then I jumped over the green fence that led into the forest, I passed 13 trees then went left and I looked up at our tree house and you could see people were in there, I then climbed up the ladder and knocked the secret knock.


	2. The fall

Chapter 2

The Fall

Sam`s POV

Luckily for me I made it to the tree house at 8:57am and everybody was there.

There was my brother Chris in his blue swim shorts and white top, his friends were Gordie LaChance who was in his orange shorts and blue top, Teddy DuChamp who was always seen in his dog tag and coke bottle glasses with his army green shorts and top, then Vern Tessio in his brown shorts and striped blue and white shirt. Then my friends were Britt DuChamp who was in red and black like shorts like mine but with a skull and a black top, then Claire LaChance who was in her random mismatching colors like pink shorts and a yellow top, then last but not least there was Rachel Tessio who was in her turquoise shorts and emerald green tank. "Heyyyy Sam`s here!" Teddy yelled then everybody skinned it.

"Hey you guys I'm kinda ready to go to the lake so let's go before we turn to bones and scientist think were dinosaurs!" Rachel announced and everyone left there shoes but brought the towels and once we all got down out of the tree house we ran towards the Royal River.

We were running until the forest ended and we ran up the small hill to the train tracks and we kept running on the train tracks until Vern tripped and we helped him up but we started to walk to help Vern.

Then I seen Teddy wonder off somewhere, so I told Chris and I hurried after him in my own stealth mode and he didn`t find me until we were in the forest and I was in a tree then I tried to climb to the next tree, Teddy was below me and had bent over to pick something up then he put it in his pocket. I was literally over him then I stepped on air and fell.

"OOWWWWEEEE!" we both screamed, then everybody came running to help us. When Chris pulled me up I fell back own and landed on my butt which really hurt and my glasses fell of so I started trying to find them, when I did I put them on and looked at Teddy who I had landed on.

"TEDDY!" I yelled at him then shook him and he moaned, thank god he was alive, he was so pale he looked dead. I rolled him on his back and got someone's canteen then I took off his glasses to pour water on his face, he woke up and he yelled "HOLLYY SHIT! MY ARM!"

I looked at his arm and it was twisted "JESUS!" Chris started to run to get the ambulance while I helped Teddy walk he had a slight limp and he was holding his arm as I had my arm around his neck and held him up, I looked over at him "you ok man?"

"No"

"Sorry"

"It`s ok but why were you stalking me?"

"I wasn't stalking you I was wondering where you were going and what you were doing"

"That's stalking"

"Whatever."

I looked at his arm which was still messed, then I asked if it had hurt and he said it hurt like hell and he could still feel a lot of pain. As we walked, he showed me the rope and then we stopped I took his towel and wrapped his arm, I then got a long stake and tied it on his arm to keep it stable then I took my towel and made a make shift sling with it and tied it around Teddy`s neck.

"Wow thanks Sam where the hell didja learn how to make this kinda shit?" "I dunno man, but you're my best friend and as long I'm close ill help ya out! Skin it." We skinned it then we started to run and we ran to a road and we followed it to the nearest phone booth, luckily 911 is free calls, we got an ambulance and it took us to the hospital. While we were in the ambulance there was a bump and I wasn't seat belted in so I fell off the seat and hit the door with my head and I felt dizzy so I went to sleep.


	3. Teddy POV

Teddy`s P.o.v.

"HOLY SHIT SAM! SAM, Uhhg, SAM YOU IDIOT ANSWER ME!" I yelled wanting a reply. "HELLLOOO! PEOPLE UPFRONT E-FRICKEN-MERGENCY!"

I tried to bite off the strap on my arm then realizing my other hand was free, I hit myself for not seeing that and then I undid my arm and went to Sam.

I lifted her up with my good arm and put her on the chair. "SAMMMY!" she still wouldn't move.

The car stopped, what the hell? Oh right hospital, duh, damn how could I be so stup- SAM! "HOSBITAL GUYS, WE GOT A KNOCKED OUT CHICK BACK HERE. A LITTLE HELP!" the back doors opened and I rushed to get them to help.

"look guys, I didn't do anything to her okay! Just help her out she`s my friend." I got weird stares from the people.

"Common, please, for me…" I asked trying to do a sad Vern face.

They laughed, "Fine kid, now move."

"Damn, don't gotta be so pushy… assholes…" I mumbled as I jumped out of the ambulance, and ran into the hospital for some arm help.

I walked up to the nurse, "Hey lady, I hurt my arm, can you help me?"

"Sure, got to that room over to your right and show them your, arm."

"Okay."

I walked over and did as she said, the people walked me into a weird room and messed with my arm. "Hello young boy, looks like you have broken both of your arm bones. You need to get a cast on at least so, what color do you like?"

"Umm… DARK GREEN! Can it be water proof, I love to swim!" I said smirking as the guy noded and walked away.

"HI!..." I yelled, and I could hear it HII. "ohh, ECHO!" ECHHOO. I laughed and started to yell random words. " TO THE WINDOW! TO THE WINDOW! TO THE WALL! TO THE WALL! SWEAT DROPS DOWN MY B-"

A door opened and the doctor walked in, "let me see your arm," I handed him my arm and he wrapped it up after taking off the towels, rope, and stake, then sprayed some stuff on and said I was done.

I walked out and back into the office room with the same girl. "Hey anybody checked in here named, Samantha Chambers?"

"Yes, got to the third floor seventh door on your right."

I quickly ran to the elevator (shooting invisible enemies) and went up and into Sam`s room.

I walked in and she looked very pale, I mean like a vampire pale. "Sam, hey Sammy."

She didn't budge, so I decided to talk. Yup, I talked to a sleeping girl its odd now that I think about it. "Sam, guess what, well, I um, I guess you could say that I like you. A lot. Anyways get better!"

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed to show Vern how a cast feels, upside his head. "ee-eee-eeee" I laughed out loud.

"uuhhhh"

"What the-" I turned around to look at Sam who was now awake. "SAMMY!" I ran up to her and gave her a quick hug.

"ya I love you too, ha, you wished, now get me out of this crap its creeping me out with all the beeping, just like my alarm clock.

"Nice… but Sam you need to stay for now ok, ill get everyone to come tomorrow so just, sleep. See-Ya"

"Not if I see you first…" she mumbled dozing off again.


	4. Brilliant Idea!

Sam's POV

Okay, it's been one week scene I've been out of the hospital and the boys are stacking by my side more than ever. I have been accompanied by mostly Gordie, Teddy, and Chris.

"Hey what's up?" Chris said walking in my room and hugging me. "The celling, and how've you been, I haven't seen you in 2 hours." I said sarcastically and hugging him.

"So what have you been up to on this fine day?" I asked

"Well we wondered if you want to go to the lake. Just this time we`ll keep Teddy in sight and make sure no one wanders off." He said.

"BOSS!" I yelled jumping up and getting my stuff from the closet.

He lie back on my bed and closed his eyes, he looked really cute like that.

"Awe Chris, I gonna change…" I was sad, he looked so peaceful, but I didn't want him to see me change.

"Its ok." He said walking out of my room and shutting the door. He was so sweet, if it were Teddy, Jeez, what a pervert he would be.

"K I`m done! You can come back in." I said opening the door to find Chris holding a towel for me.

"Thanks."

"No prob, lets go!" He said quickly going down the stairs and I followed him until we met everyone at the tree house.

"Hey Sam!" Everyone said at once. Then I was hugged by everyone.

After the hug fest we walked to the lake, this time we actually made it! Yay us!

We all got in the water except Teddy, who climbed the pine tree that was half way in the water. Stupid boy. Guess that kid don`t learn shit.

He jumped and luckily made it, his cast making a loud noise when it hit the water. The day I came back I was the first to sign it, and then he got everyone else too. Nobody knew that I had a, well slight crush on him, that's because I`m good at keeping secrets.

I know who everyone likes, except the boys, I mean I know who Gordie and Chris like, but that's because Chris was told by Gordie. Then later that day Chris asked me to do him a solid to get him some pancakes, then I asked him to do me a solid and tell me who Gordie likes, he had to because a solid is a solid.

Anyways I should probably tell you who likes each other. Well they all like Chris (the girls) and the boys like Britt (except Vern and Teddy I have no clue who they like, plus it would be weird if Teddy liked his sister).

Now that's not all they like Rachel told me if Chris went out with someone she would pick Gordie, and Claire would pick Vern and Britt said she would faint. Now Chris said if he couldn't with Britt, he said he would go out with Rachel. Gordie said he kinda liked Rachel a little.

Vern, he has no clue about girls, but I think he could work with anyone. But Teddy, holy crap, once again no idea, but he would like almost anyone, I hope he likes me, I`m gonna get Vern or Chris to find out! Oh yes, I can be evil! Mwahaha!

Anyways after a few hours in the lake we headed back to my house. Once we got there we dried off and got some cloths on (Chris and I had to lend some).

Then we sat on the couches downstairs and asked what we could do. That's when Rachel suggested Truth or Dare.

We agreed and sat in a circle on the floor. On my right was Chris, then Britt, Gordie, Rachel, Vern, Claire, Then Teddy and back to me.

"Ok who`s first?" Teddy asked impatiently.

"How about Britt then Gordie and so on!" Chris recommended

We all said ok together and started our game of, truth or dare.


	5. The Dares

"Ok Chris you go first and then Britt and so on." I said not wanting to be first, I didn't have a good truth or dare yet.

"Ok, um Claire? Truth or Dare?" he grinned

"Damn it, um truth…" she said, she never trusted the guys dares.

"Ok well I don`t know then, do you like anybody here? No lying!" he said

"Yes…" she smirked, "But you already asked your question so I don't have to tell you!"

We laughed then it was Brittney's turn, "Ok Teddy! Truth or Dare?"

"You don't even have to ask, it`s always dare!" he said grinning madly

"Haha, ok I dare you to run all the way down main street and back…" she chuckled

"easy!" he laughed his odd ee-eee-eeee laugh

"Hey don`t cut me off, I dare you to run down the street and back either in a dress or naked!"

We stared back and forth between them, and Teddy was discusted. "No way I`m not wearin no dress!"

"You`ll have to go naked then, but take your boxers with you, just off."

"fine," he striped to his boxers, then went outside, we followed. He then started a slow jog and took his boxers off and ran as fast as he could all the way to the end of the street too. He was naked, but luckily just a blur. As he was coming back there were at least 3 cars that seen him, of course he ran in the street to dodge them mind you he was still naked.

He was slowing down about 50 feet from the house, once he got back he went behind the truck and got his boxers back on.

We were all laughing after he proudly ran around the house waving his shirt around like a cowboy, and cheering. He then got dressed and said, "hey I never turn down a dare!"

It was then Gordie`s turn.

"Ok Vern, truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"My mom…"

We laughed, but I felt sorry for Vern, even though I`m pretty sure none of us had kissed anyone yet.

Next was Rachel.

"Truth or dare Chris?"

"Dare."

"I dare you, to, run out in the street and yell rape!"

We laughed and went to the doorway. Chris walked out into the middle of the street, looked for anyone and then yelled at the top of his lungs,

"RRRRAAAAAAPPPPPPEEEEEE!"

Then high tailed it back inside.

We were cracking up and Britt was even crying but I started to get teary too.

After Rachel it was Vern.

"OK so Claire, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me who you like." That boy was clever sometimes,

"Ok fine, I kinda um like… you…"

"REALLY?"

She shook her head.

"I kinda like you too!" he hugged her, it was sooooo cute!

We all did a big AWWWWWWEEEEE!

And then it was Claire's turn.

"Sam, truth or dare?" she said, I had to be careful, she was good at dares, but I picked, "dare" anyways.

"Ok I dare you to do seven minutes in haven with… " then she got in a group with the rest of the girls (aka, Britt, her, and Rachel) and then she said, "Ok we will tell you after Teddy goes…"

So Teddy went, and picked Rachel, who picked dare, she shouldn't have done that. Teddy said, "Ok I dare you to spend 2 hours in the small graveyard, the one that's about a quarter mile from the new comic book store…"

"..ok" she packed her stuff and teddy then said you can pick one person to go with you, so she picked Gordie.

They took a flashlight and left.

"Ok Sam now back to your dare…" Claire looked at me

"Ok so who do I have to you know seven minuets in with?" I was nervous it would be Vern or something

"You have to go into that closet," she pointed to the one in my room, "with…

**Should I continue? Review and Tell me pleeeaaasssseeee! :D **

**Xx~Bri~xX**


	6. Comic Store?

"…Teddy!" Claire finished her sentence.

Outside I looked to be saying what the fuck! Hell no I'm not going in there with him!

On the inside I was throwing a full party! I was so exited and happy!

".. A dares a dare, common Teddy." I said getting up slowly, trying not to look happy.

"k." he got up and we got into the closet.

We got in the closet which was roomy and dark. "Hey man, you scared?" I asked quietly

"Scared, nah... Nervous, a bit…" he said

"Same…" I tried to make small talk.

"Well…" he leaned in.

This would be my first kiss. Wonder how it will go. We got closer and then once we were actually kissing for a couple of minuets, Chris opened the fucking door.

"Chris!" I punched him, as I moved Teddy fell against the wall. Clumsy ass.

He said we had 3 minuets left and during that time we once again kissed. Time flies when you're kissing your dream guy.

"You can take your tongue out of my sisters mouth now!" I heard Chris yell.

We stopped and then came out of the closet. Best seven minuets of my fricken life! Haha! Teddy came up to me and whispered in my ear, "Hey, was that your first time?" I noded, "Your pretty good, kid." I chuckled and he asked, "You want to go out sometime, I like you a lot…"

I looked at him, he looked down. I picked his head up and noded, then kissed him. "Hey, Love you!" I said in his ear.

"haha you to." He was sooo cute I could frickin cuddle him to death! It would be weird but I would.

Sooner than late two hours passed and we left Vern and Clair watching the house so Teddy, Britt, Chris and I went to the grave yard.

We arrived and no one was there, FUCK.

"RAYCHEL! GORDIE!" everyone yelled and we searched the whole graveyard. As soon as we got there I had a weird feeling in my gut, it was like I knew something happened. I turned around and seen the comic book store.

"Hey guys, look over there." I pointed to the store. The lights were still on.

We headed over to the store, once we got there there were to boys who said they were closing up.

"Hey, you guys are new here." Chris said

"Yea." The one with a red bandana said.

"have you seen a boy and girl, bout the same height?" Britt asked

"Yea, they went to the graveyard. But never seen them leave." The boy with the buray said.

"Nice army gear!" Teddy said while looking at bandana boy`s cloths. He noded and then said, "My name is Edgar, and hat is Alan. And I think we have some extra pair in the shop… might fit you."

"Are you serious?" Teddy said in a girly squeal.

Edgar went into the shop Allan following and we followed. Edgar came out with a full army suit, then told Teddy to go change in the bathroom.

We chatted, and told them our names until Teddy came out and I almost fainted, he looked friggin HOT! "Wow!" Britt and I said

"Its yours bud." Allan said. Teddy went up and skinned it to them.

"Nice Teddy, you look boss." I said to him and he looked at me noded, then motioned to follow him. I followed him outside and he shut the door so everyone inside couldn't hear.

"Ok, so what do you need to say?" I asked folding my arms.

"Well, I was… wondering, if… um… if you… liked me?" I think he changed the question but whatever, "Yea I like you, your like my best friend that's a guy."

"No, I meant like, like like…."

"Oh, well I guess… what about you?" I asked

"Boss, yea I like you, a lot.."

"Awwweee!" I came up to him an gave him a big hug

"Haha, so one last question…" he said slowly, making me anxious, "do you want to go out with me?"

"Sure." I said

"Boss, tomorrow meet me at the Blue point at noon!" he said laughing

"ha-ha ok." We headed back inside.

"Hello!" Chris yelled

"Whazzup!" I said running up to him giving him a hug

"Hey were gonna head out back home to check on Vern and Claire, so say goodbye and whatever." He said walking outside with Britt.

"Hey see you guys later, maybe we could hang out some time." I said while hugging them, I could tell they weren't big huggers.

"Ok," They said.

"Thanks guys, see ya!" Teddy said skinning it one last time and we left, we came outside to overhear Chris asking out Britt who said yes.

"OOO LoveBirds!" Teddy hugged both of them. I laughed and told him to stop making fun of them.

"Fuck you Teddy!" Britt flipped him off and we laughed except Teddy who pretended he got shot. Retard. Once we got home there was a note explaining that Claire and Vern went home.

Britt and Teddy left soon after, then Chris and I went to bed. Damn Gordie and Rachel just had to get lost!


End file.
